21 Last Dates
by FluffysGirl229
Summary: Its the before story of all Kagome's Dates before...tell me on a sunday and Ordinary world...Its so funny people have actually peed themselves. no need to read The other two just read this...its got Kagome on a date with....Naraku and Miroku and Hige?


21 Last Dates-  
  
This story revolves Kagome and dates before Tell me on a Sunday and Ordinary world. By the way I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Date 1- Miroku and Kagome  
  
Knock. Knock. Kagome opens Door. "Kagome will you bare my child?"  
  
Date over....  
  
Date 2- Naraku and Kagome  
  
Knock. Knock. Naraku is at the door with a bouque of dead flowers, infested with cock roaches. "Here, my sweet Kagome. This is for you. The reincarnation of Kikyo. Whom the inside Onigumo loves."   
  
Date over.   
  
Date 3- Blind date.  
  
Kagome opens the door, to find a look alike of Kohaku. Strangley he looks pale and decomposed. "hi Kohaku!" Suddenly his body falls over and there is an axe in his back. Miroku is standing behind him. Miroku jumps over dead body and attacks Kagome pervertedly.

Kids! Dont try this at home.  
  
Date over.  
  
Date 3- Jaken and Kagome  
  
This date actually gets to the restraunt. "Here is your order of frog legs."   
  
Date over.  
  
Date 4- Blind date. Set up by match making company.   
  
Knock. Knock. Kagome opens door and kikyo is standing there. "Im going to kill that match making company.

(we asked them....They said there was another kagome higarashi that was gay...And Kikyo well I dont know...) ( nothing against Kikyo)

Date 5- Myoga and Kagome  
  
Knock. Knock. Kagome looks outside, and walks out, but doesnt see anyone. Suddenly she hears crunching sound.

Myoga.

Dead.  
  
Date- over  
  
Date 6- Shippo and Kagome  
  
The date went fine. The movie was great. Dinner was even better. Now they're at the door, and shippo speaks. "So hey baby wanna go inside. "   
  
"No ill pass." Kagome said with a laugh.  
  
"But why?" He asks.  
  
"Because you're a little child!" She screams and slams the door in his face.  
  
With a sigh, she throws her purse down and suddenly hears a creak noise. Looking behind her she sees shippo, with his head in the mail slot. "Wait Kagome!" He calls.   
  
"Im calling the police." She said getting the phone.   
  
"My heads stuck!"   
  
Date over  
  
Date 7-8 Kouga and Kagome  
  
The date went well, and they went out again. They were kissing on the porch. How naughty. When Suddenly. "Iron reaper soul steeler. "   
  
"Dang Inuyasha,I liked him."   
  
Date over  
  
Date 9- Vegeta and Kagome  
  
"You brainless wench. Look what you did. This Naraku will take over earth."   
  
"You're over reacting. Its one little jewel shard."  
  
"I devorced my wife for this?" He said jumpid off a bridge. Dont worry folks he can fly.  
  
Date over  
  
Date 10- Krillin and Kagome  
  
Knock knock. Kagome opens up door. "You're kinda bald arent you?" She asked.   
  
"why do they always say that?" Krillian said and than flew off.

DATE OVER!  
  
Date 11- Amon and Kagome  
  
The date went Good. It was like he was reading her thoughts. Oh yeah he can! That jerk. What if he read about the time, Naraku and I....No way.  
  
Date over  
  
Date 12- Michael and Kagome  
  
Date went good. But he hacked into my email and my Journal. Now hes stalking me. That freak. "Go back to ROBIN!!!!" She called out the window!  
  
Then there was another knock at the door. She opened it, and it was Michael. "I brought some donuts. " She jumped with fear.   
  
She then held up a piece of paper. "Restraining order." He turned around and ran. She then picked up the donuts and began to eat them. "Idiot."   
  
Date over  
  
Date 13- Dito and Kagome  
  
Knock Knock. Kagome opened the door to see a very hot, sexy, man there staring at her. "dito?" She asked.   
  
Turning into the digimon he looked at her. "I can be anything you want." He said.   
  
"can you be Ashten kurtcher or JOHNNY DEPP?" She asked.   
  
"No." He put his head down.  
  
"But I can be miroku." he said happily.   
  
She closed the door in his face.   
  
"nice try. Heres your 15$ bucks man" Miroku gave it to him.  
  
Date over  
  
Date 14- Kagome had given up on guys, she had feelings girls, but decided shed give it a try anyway.  
  
Knock. knock. Kagome opened the door to find the dark preistess. "no...Never" kagome gave a shudder, and then slammed the door in her face.   
  
The priestess was heart broken and called out. "Are you still mad about that whole curse thing?"   
  
Date 15- Tsume and Kagome  
  
Knock knock. Opening the door she saw Tsume. "To much of an Inuyasha wanna be."   
  
"What!" He screamed as she slammed the door.  
  
Date over  
  
Date 16- Kiba and Kagome   
  
knock. knock.   
  
she opened the door.He was cute, nice, and strong. "Kiba!" suddenly a girl called out. She had freakishly pink hair.   
  
"Cheza!" He ran to her to the music. DA. DA. DA DA DA. DA . DA. DA. "I thought you left me."   
  
"I would never!" she said kissing him.  
  
Date over  
  
Date 17- Toboe and Kagome  
  
Toboe looks towards Kiba and Cheza. "I wish I could be held like that."  
  
Date over  
  
Date 18-Hige and Kagome   
  
Hige had prepared a picnic for Kagome. They had both sat down to eat, when Hige suddenly pushed her away. "know your place wench. This food is mine!" He growled.   
  
"Oh yeah Chuby boy? Well bring it on!" She stood and they danced around eachother.   
  
"Want a little thunder?" she asked picking up her right foot. "Ooooohhh A little bit of lightining?" she picked up her left foot.   
  
She then hit Hige in the jaw, then an upercut to the nose, and then a crotch kick. Then she took his chicken ."Thanks chuby man."   
  
Date over  
  
Date 19- Dilleh (for you Icewolf) and Kagome  
  
What?!  
  
Date over  
  
Date 20-Ivan Iverson  
  
"I'm sorry but I could never love someone who sold half there soul to satan."   
  
Date over  
  
Date 21- Kagome....  
  
She as peacfully sitting at home as the doorbell rang. opening it, she saw Sesshoumaru. "Oh my god. I love you!" she said throwing herself into his arms.   
  
"Um....im with pest control...."   
  
Sigh..  
  
Date over....But than again was there ever a date?  
  
Da da da the unknown!  
  
End  
Kagome- Hmm hmm. Make believe im everywhere ...da da ..... Neverending story....La la la Inuyasha- some boys kiss me some boys love me i think they're ok...HEY I GET IT! GRRRRRR FLUFFYGIRL!!!Fluffys girl- He he he --0

Sorry I couldnt help myself its just so funny. Ok review. 


End file.
